hobbitarmiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dantalus' Guides to The Hobbit!
Hero Level (from Dantalus on Bombur60) Why is your hero level so important? First of all, the level of your hero determines how well your troops fight. A hero who is above level 200 will more than double the effectiveness of your troops in battle. When attacking, as well as when defending. Assigning your hero to "training" in the Great Hall will add bonus to defence. Make sure your hero is assigned to training before you open your gates unless an alliance team mate has troops in your city reinforcing you AND his/her hero is higher level. Heros can be assigned to boost things like production, construction, and research as well. A hero above level 200 can cut the construction or research time in half, for example. It is for the above reasons that your hero level is the most important factor for success in this game. It is why your first priority for a Hobbit Crew should be your Great Hall. (The level of your Great Hall determines the maximum level your hero can be) It is also why it is very important, especially in your troop city, to work towards getting a level 212 or 215 hero ASAP!!0Ottawa, Ontario 212 and 215 Level Heros (from Dantalus on Bombur60) Level 215 is the highest hero level that can be achieved. You can only win this level or use items you win to take a 212 hero to 215. This means that getting your own level 212 is very important. Here is how you do it: It may require buying mithril. You need to first get your hero to level 199 with EXACTLY 3400 experience towards level 200. A 50,000 experience book must then be used on this level 199 with 3400 exp to reach level 212. You must be precise about this, as once you reach anything above level 200 you're stuck. You can then win 3 items that will allow you to get to level 215... And sometimes if you are really lucky you can win an instant level 215 hero Hobbit Crews Hobbit crews are needed to upgrade buildings to level 10. Upgrading to level 10 gives you nice benefits. This list will give you the ideal order of priority when upgrading to level 10 in City #1 and City #2: 1. Great Hall 2. Academy 3. Muster Fields 4. Vault 5. Watch Tower 6. Forge 7. Armory 8. Stable 9. Tavern 10. Barracks In City #3, upgrade your Keep first to level 10, then follow the same order above. City #1 Configuration This is a guide to building your first city after you have gotten your second city deed. You may not want to build it like this before getting your second city unless you intend to farm all your resources by attacking other players. Start by building one of everything, including your resources. You will build only 1 Farm and 1 Quarry in this city. You can then build multiple houses, barracks, ore veins and arboretums in the following numbers: 7 houses (or 8 if you wish) 13 barracks (or 12 if you wish) 18 arboretums (19 when your keep is level 10) 17 ore veins (19 when your keep is level 10) Now max everything out to level 9 (Level 10 if you get some Hobbit Crews - refer to my above post on Hobbit Crew priorities.) Finally, go capture 4 x level 10 mountains and 5 level 10 woods (if your keep is level 10 get a 5th mountain to make 5 of each) City #2 Configuration This is a guide to building your second city after you have gotten your second city deed. Start by building one of everything, including your resources. You will build only 1 Arboretum and 1 Ore Vein in this city. You can then build multiple houses, barracks, farms and queries in the following numbers: NO SAGE TOWER IN CITY #2 7 houses (or 8 if you wish) 14 barracks (or 13 if you wish) 18 quaries (19 when your keep is level 10) 17 farms (19 when your keep is level 10) Now max everything out to level 9 (Level 10 if you get some Hobbit Crews - refer to my post above on Hobbit Crew priorities.) Finally, go capture 4 x level 10 hills and 5 x level 10 grasslands or lakes (if your keep is level 10 get a 5th hill to make 5 of each). City #3 Configuration Personally I have chosen to make this city my troop building city and so I only have 1 rss field of each type. This gives me tons of population. This is a guide to building your third city. Start by building one of everything, including your resources. You will build only 1 Farm, 1 Arboretum, 1 Quarry, and 1 Ore Vein in this city. You can then build multiple houses and barracks: 9 houses (10 once you have a level 10 keep) 14 barracks (16 once you have a level 10 keep) Now max everything out to level 9 (Level 10 if you get some Hobbit Crews - refer to post above about hobbit crews.) You do not need to capture wilds for this city.